


Viskande magi

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Om du kan styra personer med din röst, men du kan inte styra den kraften... är det inte mer av en förbannelse än en makt?





	Viskande magi

**Author's Note:**

> Svenska är inte mitt första språk. Jag lär mig att läsa och skriva i det främst för skojs skull. Tala om för mig om jag gör några misstag.

Anledningen Mathew talar i en viskning är att hans röst är magi när de talas högt. Hans röst kan kontrol lera alla magiska varelser i närheten, någon som hör honom, och problemet med det är att nationer verkligen inte är mänskliga, inte heller är det företag som de håller som England och Norges feer.

Anledningen till hans tystnad är enkel. Han vill inte såra någon. Inte någonsin igen. Inte efter vad som hade hänt förra gången. Han hade aldrig menat att skada sin egen broder. Inte någonsin. Allt han kunde säga nu... var att han var lycklig England var där och Norge hade också varit över för ett besök, och att de hade utplånat allas minnen av händelsen.

Han visste och de hade vetat att han skulle ha blivit en social paria om någon hade kommit ihåg (när han tillfälligt gav dem tillbaka sina minnen så att de visste situationen... så att de var mer böjliga och lättare att kontrol lera och befallde dem att hjälpa honom). Så nu var han den ende som kände till det, och ändå lyckades han ändå visa sig vara ett socialt vrak, bara för att han alltid var på väg bort från samtal och andra i allmänhet.

Och det var allt på grund av hans darn halsen. Tja, hans stämband.

Varför kunde han inte ha haft en mer allmän magisk kontroll som medlemmarna i magiska klubb? Varför verkade ingen annan vara plågade av en oregerlig makt?

Det var inte rättvist. Det var bara inte rättvist...

De andra nationerna äntligen se honom ett tag och de går ut till en bar men Mathew är förskräckt att finna att han inte kan kontrol lera sin volym och talar högt medan i baren (han har en crush på Gilbert) och vet att det är hans magi som gör Gilbert, som hade bara någonsin sett honom som en vän, börja flirta med honom, och så flyr hem där han gör Kumajirou gå kryper bort när han kommer att undersöka och ser den skriande Kanada.

"Jag vill bara inte såra er," Mathew kväver när han stannade stirrade i elden med tårar rullande ner hans ögon.

Och det var då Mathew bestämde att tala tyst bara inte räckte. Han kunde inte ha någon interaktion med sina lands män. Allt igen. Det var alldeles för farligt, för dem och särskilt för honom. Han ville inte tvinga någon att göra något. Det var bara omoraliskt.

Mathew kände en mer tår Trail ner hans kind, och det var då han bestämde att han skulle kalla sin premiär minister på morgonen för att ge tillkänna givandet att nationen Kanada inte skulle delta i några fler möten personligen. Han kunde alltid bara svara på e-post och skriva anteckningar trots allt...

Med det avgjorde, Mathew somnade.

Och nästa morgon kallades hans premiär minister och de arrangemang som gjordes.

När det gällde Mathew, skulle han aldrig se någon av sina lands män igen. Han skulle aldrig se sin bror igen, hans Papa, England... eller Prussia.

Speciellt inte Preussen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. ............... ..............................  
> Jag hoppas att se er alla i bilder av klimatet strejker som händer över hela världen! Jag har varit slående varje fredag nu i månader. Vi behöver så många människor som möjligt för att göra det. Om du gillade mitt arbete här, vänligen överväga att ta en timme, eller mer, av din tid att gå och stå upp för vår framtid. Detta klimat Emergency kommer att innebära att jag är mer benägna att dö av klimat förändringar än jag är att dö av ålderdom, för att inte tala om alla andra på jorden är också hotad. Vi behöver åtgärder. Så, snälla, gör allt du kan.  
> Skål  
> Norr  
> #Fridays för framtidens #Strike för klimat #Climate strejker #fff


End file.
